As semiconductor devices increase in layout density, technology scaling has led to the development of fin-based, also referred to as fin-shaped, field effect transistor structures as an alternative to bulk metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) structures for improved scalability. Fin-based manufacturing techniques may be employed to create non-planar structures on a semiconductor substrate material (e.g., silicon), which may increase device density since the channel, source, and/or drain are raised out of the semiconductor substrate material in the form of a fin. The finFET utilizes a fin to wrap the conducting channel. During operation, current flows between the source and drain terminals along the gated sidewall surfaces of the fin.